Lent et douloureux
by Seishin Murakami
Summary: Frau vit quelque chose d'étrange et de terrifiant: il voit Teito expirer par ses propres mains. Comment Frau pourra-t-il continuer de vivre avec cette vision d'horreur? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fanfiction. (Bon courage pour les fautes si vous en déceler *sanglots*)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonne lecture ! Vos impressions réchauffent toujours mon coeur.**

* * *

**Chap 1 : Terreur glaciale.**

Il faisait froid. Très froid. Mais c'était un froid bien particulier. Car Frau le ressentait. Il le sentait caresser sa peau, pénétrer sa chair et mordre ses os. C'était une température qu'il avait oublié de ressentir depuis qu'il était mort. Il faisait si froid que ça lui faisait mal. Il hurlait de douleur, comme si ses os se liquéfiaient, se tordaient sous l'effet du gel. Ce froid était comme de la glace. Il ne faisait qu'un avec le corps de l'homme et le rendait rigide, comme si la rigidité cadavérique s'emparer pour la seconde fois de lui.

Comment Frau pouvait-il tant craindre ce froid alors qu'il était lui-même dépourvu de chaleur?

Il n'y avait pas que la déchirure du froid. Il faisait sombre. Si sombre qu'on ne pouvait plus rien discerner. Frau ignorait s'il se situait toujours dans ce monde ou s'il n'était pas tout simplement au bord d'un ravin qui le menaçait de l'avaler dans les entrailles infinies et éternelles de la mort. Mourir une seconde fois, n'était pas chose désirée pour un Dieu de la mort qui était entouré de personnes aimantes et aimées.

Pourtant les ténèbres ne suffisaient pas pour faire peur à cet homme si ce n'est pour le faire d'avantage souffrir. La solitude, il connaissait. Le froid, c'était un partie de lui à présent. La mort, il l'avait déjà apprivoisé et s'attendait toujours à la croiser dans ne serait-ce qu'une ruelle. Les ténèbres? C'était lui. C'était Frau.

_Car tu le sais parfaitement. Tu sais très bien que tu es ce monstre, coincé, enfermé et condamné à errer pour une éternité dans le noir. Dans les ténèbres qui sont et seront toujours tiennent, _se disait Frau à voix basse, prononçant un doux et lent murmure qui semblait aussi douloureux qu'un hurlement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le regard voilé d'un nuage sombre, symbolisant ses blessures, puis les posa sur cette lumière à l'horizon qui se rapprochait de lui. Frau ne bougea pas. Son coeur ne battait pas, il n'avait aucune raison d'agir car rien ni personne n'était là pour le persuader d'avancer. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croyait, car la lumière avançait. La lumière dorée et ravissante se rapprochait de plus en plus du monstre brisé.

Frau se demanda finalement ce que pouvait être cette lumière si douce, si rassurante et en même temps si triste et belle. Il avait déjà vu cela quelque part. Cette beauté, cette pureté. Il avait déjà ressentit cette mélancolie, cette flamme de bougie qui s'enflammait et irradiait l'intérieur de son corps. La lumière qui était bientôt toute proche semblait réchauffer et faire fondre la glace, illuminer les ténèbres, enlacer tendrement la solitude de l'adorable monstre.

Frau n'avait désormais plus froid. Il entendit une voix lui soupirer "J'en fais le serment: Tu n'auras plus jamais froid." Le visage de Frau se vit dessiner un sourire affectueux lorsque, doucement, une main se posa sur sa joue, recueillant sa pitoyable peine. La monstre ferma les yeux et attrapa cette main, l'appuyant intensément contre son visage, savourant la douceur et la compassion de la petite lumière.

Le monstre reconnu la lumière, sa lumière. Il reconnut cette odeur sucré et savoureuse d'une âme délicieuse. Il reconnu la chaleureux merveilleuse de cette main de tendresse et d'amour. Il reconnut l'affection, la passion, la détermination et l'inquiétude de l'être qui brillait face à lui, pour lui. Peu à peu, Frau ouvrit légèrement la bouche et un nouveau murmure en sortit.

Un faible et chavirant: _Teito_.

Le jeune garçon se rapprocha en entendant son nom. Il entoura ses bras autour de Frau et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Frau se sentit brûler. Comme était-ce possible venant d'un corps de macchabée? Frau l'ignorait. Et c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Teito embrassait fébrilement la nuque du blond et posait, quelque fois, délicatement sa langue dessus. La chaleur de Teito se déplaçait, elle enveloppait Frau, comme pour le protéger de tout ce qui le faisait souffrir. Le monstre qui n'en était pas un entoura ses bras autour de l'être aimé.

-J'ai besoin de toi. De ta chaleur. De ta vie. Reste pour l'éternité. Vis pour l'éternité.

Entendant sa propre voix, Frau se mordit les lèvres, se maudissant, détestant sa propre personne de tout son être. Il se mordit encore et encore. Teito l'empêcha de se faire d'avantage plus de mal. Il posa doucement ses doigts sur les joues de Frau et le dissuada de se mordre jusqu'au sang.

-Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

-Teito ...

Frau serra le brun contre ses lèvres. Ils s'enlacèrent d'une étreinte presque brutale. Chaque baiser semblait décrire les sentiments que le monstre portait à la lumière.

_Ma lumière. Celle qui illumine le chemin obscur qui mène à la maison. Celle qui reste à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que je puisse rentrer à la maison. Jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse pour toujours. Mon enfant, mon amour, ma lumière._

Teito se sentit bercer. Pourtant il quitta brusquement l'étreinte des lèvres de Frau. Il le repoussa sauvagement. Frau tenta alors désespérément de comprendre, de reprendre cet enfant perdu et terrifié dans ses bras mais Teito le repoussait de nouveau. Teito plaqua ses mains sur le torse du Dieu de la mort et enfonça sa tête vers le sol, involontairement. Son corps se tordit de douleur et une vision d'horreur s'offrit à Frau.

Teito fut prit de violent spasme et de chacun de ses orifices, il en sortit de nombreuses gouttes de sang. Puis il se vida, vida, vida, vida, vida. Frau paniqua. Cette fois il avait peur. Il voyait ses propres mains trembler de terreur alors qu'il prenait Teito contre lui. Mais à chaque fois que Frau osait un mouvement, à chaque fois qu'il touchait Teito, celui-ci se vidait de son sang, celui-ci mourrait et agonisait de plus en plus. L'agonie se faisait plus lente quand Frau le relâchait et Teito souffrait et poussait un cri, comme un animal. Un animal blessé.

_Non... Teito. Teito! Il va... Il est en train de ... non, non, non, non ... __**Noooon! **__Je ne le supporterai pas, je ne pourrai pas! Je peux pas! Je peux pas le laisser comme ça! Mais je peux voir ça! Je vais craquer! Je vais devenir fou! Pas ça! Pas comme ça! Pas maintenant! Et pourquoi! Non! __**Non, nooon! Que puis-je faire? Je vais mourir s'il meurt! Je **__... Je dois..._

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que Teito semblait de plus en plus mal en point, se raidissant à vue d'oeil, Frau, le regard sans vie, se posa sur lui et enserra son cou de ses deux mains. Il boucha les narines de Teito qui se débattait d'une main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec précipitation. Frau était anéantit, dévasté et surtout, terrorisé. Son corps le faisait incroyablement souffrir...mais pas autant que celui de Teito qui mourrait alors plus rapidement, incapable de respirer. Mais peu à peu, le voilà qui se calmait, apaisé par le doux baiser du monstre qui était en train de l'achever. L'achever. Frau sentait tout son corps se trouait de part en part. Il faisait la chose la plus ignoble de l'univers et c'était pourtant juré de ne jamais le faire: il abrégeait les souffrances de Teito.

Pour la première fois de sa mort, Frau pleurait. Il pleurait comme jamais il n'avait eut l'occasion de pleurer. Ses neurones semblaient exploser, son cerveau et son coeur implosaient littéralement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un système d'auto-destruction. Mais tout n'était que des sensations. Frau demeurait vivant. Et Teito, venait de rendre son dernier souffle entre les lèvres de son adorable évêque. La lumière tout autour de Teito, qui se faisait de plus en plus faible, était à présent complètement éteinte.

Des doigts desserrèrent une emprise. Un nouveau hurlement retentit. Un corps s'effondra au sol. Puis un second dont la tête se heurta au sol à de nombreuses reprises. Puis deux mains se lièrent. Un froid intense recouvra deux corps. Puis une seconde personne disparue dans les ténèbres sans fin. Sans rien dire à personne, deux "vies" s'étaient à présent effacées et s'étaient en allé. Ensemble, main dans la main, à errer pour l'éternité.

_**A suivre.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voiçi une suite différente et assez similaire à la fois. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chap 2 : Chaleur rassurante.**

La réalité veut que Frau ait enduré un horrible cauchemar. Certainement l'un des pires qu'il avait pu vivre. Il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux car la lumière qui l'éclairait était cette fois bien trop vive et dévorante. Il ne s'y habituait pas alors qu'il avait vu en rêve le plus bel halo de lumière au monde. Une lumière dorée, scintillante, comme si elle entourait un ange tombé du paradis. Mais la réalité souhaitait offrir une migraine monstrueuse à celui qui se croyait le plus monstrueux. En effet, Frau entendait des sortes de piaillements étranges et une voix qui semblait cassée par la colère.

Cette voix l'appelait. Il l'a connaissait parfaitement. Mais alors que d'ordinaire il adorait entendre le ton quelle arborait, à ce moment précis, il l'a détestait simplement.

-Frau! Je le savais, tu as trop bu! T'es vraiment un cas désespérant!

-Burupya, se réjouit Mikage.

-Aaah la ferme, j'ai mal aux cheveux...Laisse-moi dormir, sale gamin ...

A cet instant précis il réalisa que Teito était juste en face de lui. Il eut l'impression que son coeur était en train de battre. Il paraissait plus vif que mort. Frau comprit enfin que tout n'était qu'un rêve mais que tout avait eut l'air si réel. Il réalisa également que Teito ne devait certainement pas avoir de sentiment aussi passionné pour lui comme dans son rêve. Cela le rendit triste, une seconde, une éternité. Teito était juste inquiet et sympathique envers lui. Ca n'allait pas plus loin.

_A quoi je pense... Ca n'ira __jamais__ plus loin._

Tandis que Teito tentait de prendre les commandes de la situation et de le traîner hors du bar, Frau se leva subitement et empoigna sévèrement les vêtements de Teito pour l'emmener à son tour vers l'extérieur. La violence de son geste manquait de faire trébucher Teito un millier de fois dans la neige qui tombait sans fin dans ce pays glaciale.

Le grand blond s'arrêta avec le corps qu'il tenait à bout de bras dans un ruelle. Teito n'imaginait pas un instant ce que son évêque comptait faire l'instant d'après. Frau attrapa Teito par ses épaules et le coinça contre le mur d'un bâtiment. Il posa sur lui le regard le plus sombre de l'univers. Frau était soudain somnolent. Il ferma les yeux. C'est alors que Zehel apparut au même instant. Il apparut puis disparut. Teito était sans voix, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il arrivait au grand blond. Zehel apparut de nouveau dans sa forme squelettique. Une main se glissa dans le dos de Teito et remonta tout le long de sa colone vertébrale. Zehel était-il un prétexte pour toucher Teito? Frau ne s'abaissa pas à ça. Il revint aussitôt à lui et affronta la réalité.

La réalité où il empoigna le brun de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa suavement, sauvagement, avidement. Sa langue s'entrechoqua avec les dents de Teito. Mais celui-ci était étrangement charmé par Frau. Il la laissa entrer en lui, découvrant pour la première fois l'engouement que pouvait procurer un baiser. Et seul lui savait combien il était bon.

Teito sentit ses mains s'élever et se poser autour de la nuque de son blondinet qui le dévorait férocement. Leurs langues se séparèrent soudain au moment où Teito toucha Frau. Le grand blond reprit les épaules de Teito et l'écarta de lui, le séparant à jamais de son étreinte passionnée où Teito s'était laissé perdre un instant. Le brun se heurta brutalement au sol.

Frau l'avait jeté au sol d'une violence incommensurable. Teito sentit son coeur se serrer à l'agonie. Quelque chose bloquait sa respiration et c'était certainement la même chose qui rendait sa vision floue et humide. Une douleur sourde s'était engouffré dans son petit coeur, elle lui retournait l'estomac, lui broyait les poumons et, finalement, semblait planter mille aiguille dans son myocarde. Teito se releva quelque peu et posa son regard sur Frau, un regard bouleversé.

-C'est monstrueux ... tu me prends contre toi. Tu m'embrasses de toutes tes forces... tu rends cet instant merveilleux ... tout ça pour finalement me jeter au sol comme un simple déchet. J'ai tant vécu ça, me faire jeter au sol. Mais je n'aurais cru que tu me ferais ça. Toi ... c'est monstrueux ...

-Oui je suis un monstre, c'est pas un scoop, si? coupa Frau sans aucune pitié.

-F-Frau ... soupira douloureusement Teito à la remarque froide de son évêque, essuyant ses lèvres qui portait toujours un goût d'alcool de celle de Frau.

Quand à Frau, il décida de s'éloigner pas à pas de Teito. Ce dernier remarqua que la distance entre eux deux se creusait une nouvelle fois, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Teito était prêt à tout tenter pour l'empêcher d'agrandir cette distance.

-Attends... où vas-tu? Fit la voix du brun, cette fois, avec douceur.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, affirma toujours aussi froidement Frau.

-Ne ... pars pas.

-Ah, et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que...! commença Teito, une boule l'étouffant dans sa gorge.

-Oui? fit Frau d'un ton cette fois plus calme.

Frau s'était retourné et regardait Teito d'un regard emplit de douleur. Silence. Un silence de mort. Un silence assourdissant. Teito se releva, lentement et lança à Frau un regard déterminé. De ses yeux, la pluie semblait tomber.

-Parce que ...

-Teito? continua Frau d'une douceur insoupçonnée.

-P-parce que ...

Un long silence s'interposa entre eux deux. Frau approchait calmement de Teito qui fondit silencieusement en larmes. Le grand blond saisit les poignets de Teito et respira profondément son odeur. Tout deux fermèrent les yeux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pendant un court instant. La neige tombait toujours dans une lente chute blanche et glaciale. Le souffle de Teito recouvra les lèvres de Frau.

-Mais parce que je t'aime...!

-Je sais.

Frau mentit. Il relâcha Teito et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant son brun continuer de fondre en larmes dans son dos. Teito essuya son visage et releva les yeux.

-Où vas-tu? Ne t'en vas pas...! Reste avec moi!

-Je dois me séparer de toi. Écoutes bien, tu as de l'argent, fais en ce que tu veux. Je l'ai glissé dans ta poche en te roulant un patin. Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué.

-FRAU!

-Arrête un peu de gémir, je m'en vais et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

A ces mots, Frau scella ce qui avait été dit en s'éloignant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Il s'enfonça dans la neige et ne revint plus. Teito tomba sur ses genoux, ses mains posées contre ses yeux, ne pouvant cesser de retenir ses larmes. Il maudissait Frau comme il se maudissait lui même de tout son coeur.

Un petit dragon rose sortit d'un bar, à la recherche de son ami qui était partit sans lui. Il aperçut son cher maître au loin et fit d'immense bond dans la neige en direction de Teito, souhaitant ne pas rester coincé dans la neige. Il découvrit Teito immobile, complètement ravagé. Mikage sentit son corps se réchauffer. Une douceur émanait de lui. Il se blottit dans les bras de Teito qui vint le serrer contre lui avec tendresse. Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Mikage tenta de réchauffer son coeur, tel est le pouvoir des Sérapis. Puis Teito reste un long moment ainsi, à serrer la seule chose qui lui reste contre lui.

_**A suivre.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai espoir que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chap 3 : Omniprésence.**

Où était partit Mikage? Il n'était pas revenu de sa petite escapade nocturne et Teito commençait à s'en inquiéter. Mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant, Teito devait faire face à un problème bien plus douloureux. Cela faisait depuis un long moment qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'éloigner de Frau et vice-versa, au risque que le collier autour de son cou explose. Deux jours s'était écoulés, soit environ 42 heures. Plus que 6 heures à vivre. Teito le réalisa à peine.

Au début, il paniqua, sanglota, s'apitoyant encore une fois sur son funeste sort. Puis passé 42 heures, il commença à réfléchir, il réfléchit à l'endroit il avait passé la nuit: dans une auberge avec l'argent qu'on lui avait donné. Il se demandait alors si ça serait l'endroit où il finirait ses dernières heures. Et ne voulut pas plus en penser d'avantage.

Frau ne revenait pas. Etait-il au courant pour le collier? Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Pourtant il n'avait guère donné signe de vie. Alors il ne reviendrait donc certainement pas. Qu'avait-il dans la tête? Teito et lui avaient une mission et peu importe les sentiments, peu importe les disputes, ils devaient continuer. Teito sentit son coeur se serrer d'avantage en songeant à cette mission qu'il s'était imposé.

La vérité était que Teito ne parcourait pas l'univers dans le but de venger son ami, ou son peuple, sa famille, les injustices de l'univers, non. Il le gardait pour lui ... Mais son but était précieux. Très précieux. Tout comme le centre d'intérêt de la mission. Teito s'était promis de tout faire pour le sauver, lui ... De mourir s'il devait le protéger. Mais sans Frau, c'était impossible, sa vie n'avait plus de sens, plus de direction. Teito était comme un vieux bateau fantôme, dérivant sur des eaux sales et impures. Son coeur se vidait peu à peu.

_Tu es stupide. Tes larmes ne valent rien, rien de plus que te rendre malade. Pourquoi es-tu seulement là, pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort il y a quelques années dans l'enfer de ton enfance dans l'armée? Pourquoi se battre? Pourquoi? Pour qui?_

Il marchait, lentement dans sa chambre, errant sans but, se posant près d'une fenêtre quelques fois. Il pouvait tout faire, tout entreprendre mais l'expression froide et profonde de Frau revenait incessamment le hanter à un tel point qu'ils faisaient des rêves si beaux qu'il se réveillait en pleurant. Teito était piéger entre la somnolence et l'insomnie. Les réveils agités et les profonds sommeils. Cela lui donnait l'impression que son corps devenait fou, qu'il pourrissait de l'intérieur. Il était nauséeux, malade, déprimé au point de s'effondrer parfois sans raison et de pleurer pendant de longues minutes.

Encore 3 heures. 3 heures plus tard, cette souffrance sera enfin terminée. Teito n'aura plus besoin de s'inquiéter, de se mortifier et de se traiter de tous les noms. Il ouvra une armoire, sans grand curiosité, il chercha l'intérieur, si quelque chose pouvait éveiller son esprit. Rien. Il n'y avait rien de beau, rien d'intéressant. Teito allait probablement mourir par surprise, d'un coup, sans prévenir personne, pas même lui.

Alors il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il se ressassa les plus belles journées que son voyage à pu lui offrir, il revit Frau qui riait aux éclats, une cigarette à la bouche. Il revoyait Frau assoupit avec Mikage, contre un arbre. Son visage endormit. Il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres; le souvenir de son premier baiser. Puis, ses mains tenant un foulard noir trouvé dans une armoire, il s'étrangla. D'abord doucement, sans trop appuyer, terrifié par les sensations que la strangulation lui procurait. Puis plus intensément, sentant son souffle se coincer, les lèvres humides qui s'agrandissaient, ses yeux qui se fermaient, son visage et tout son corps qui se contractaient dès maintenant ... _Encore un peu. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Tout ira bien._

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et un grand cri perçant semblait faire trembler la chambre qui était tout à coup tellement sombre. Teito fut sortit de sa torpeur, le foulard se resserrant toujours de plus en plus. Il entendit un son qui lui était très familier, un son mélodieux et déchirant.

-_Burupya!_

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas une seconde de répit pour mourir en paix. Des mains, glacées, cruelles et pourtant terriblement douce s'emparèrent de lui ... Quelque chose déchira le foulard, une lame, des doigts, quelque chose ... Une voix rauque l'appela. Puis un corps froid et dur se blottit contre lui. Teito ne pouvait plus bouger, ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. Il se laissa porter avec douceur, sans même pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et découvrir celui qui l'avait empêché de mettre fin à ses jours. Pourtant, Teito savait parfaitement qui il pouvait être. Des mains squelettiques vinrent l'enserrer aussi avidement que le foulard qui l'avait étranglé. Personne n'avait vu cet homme qui s'était invité dans l'auberge et personne ne pouvait voir cet homme. Car cet homme n'en était pas un. Il était un Dieu.

-J'avais peur, murmura Teito, le visage niché dans un clavicule osseuse, terriblement.

Le Dieu de la mort porta Teito et le serra contre lui, avant de le reposer sur le lit sans relâcher son étreinte funèbre. La porte se referma par la pression qu'exerça Zehel. Mikage était là, lui aussi. Le petit dragon était épuisé, tremblait de toute part et accourut sous le lit, là où Teito avait laissé tomber un coussin dans la matinée.

-Pourquoi, demanda le Dieu de la mort d'un ton sombre et désespéré.

-Mais je suis seul, j'ai perdu ma seule famille, j'ai perdu tant de personne, affirma Teito d'une voix tremblotante et affaiblie, et je dois encore me perdre moi-même. Cette...cette vie me terrifie.

Pas inquiet par l'apparence qu'il serrait contre lui, Teito soupira plus faiblement encore:

-Alors une vie pareille sans toi, je préfère en finir. Je te l'ai dis ... je ...

Comme pour faire taire Teito car le Dieu se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf, deux bouches se chevauchèrent, l'une douce et lisse comme de la soie, l'autre rude et rigide comme de la roche. Les lèvres inexistantes de Zehel qui dansaient sur celle de Teito faisaient couler le sang du jeune homme qui soufflait de douleur, s'accrochant à la cape noire et déchirée de son Dieu qui susurra entre deux baisers sanglants:

-Hah ... Tu es juste le plus sombre des crétins ... et moi je suis le pire des enfoirés. Deux idiots comme nous, ce n'est pas étonnant que nous tombions, l'un pour l'autre.

Teito engouffra ses genoux, ses jambes et ses bras engourdies contre et entre les côtes de Zehel. Le Ghost, lui, serra son dos avec une douceur presque cruelle. Ses doigts squelettiques recueillir le sang qui s'écoulait peu à peu de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de tendresse ... mais Frau, sans son corps humain, ne pouvait toujours pas le sentir contre lui.

-Frau ... ton corps ... il est gelé.

_Pardon. Pardon. Pardonne-moi. Pardon_, se répéta le Dieu pour lui-même en essuyant les lèvres sanglantes de Teito qui était capable d'entendre chacun de ses murmures.

-Je t'aime, Frau...

Zehel ramena tout le corps de Teito contre lui. Il l'accompagna contre le lit et l'allongea. Teito ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement. Zehel devait ramener son corps en vitesse. Il caressa de ses doigts froids et squelettiques, les joues de Teito qui fermaient et ouvraient ses yeux sans cesse, admirant la forme de son Dieu. Il lui fit alors la promesse de revenir bientôt, de prendre un bain et de revenir alors s'allonger contre Teito qui dormira paisiblement contre ses bras et se réveillera aussitôt auprès de lui, le lendemain matin.

-Maintenant, **dors**, Teito, ordonna Frau obligeant le collier à faire obéir Teito qui s'assoupit paisiblement dans l'étreinte du Dieu de la mort.

_**A suivre.**_


End file.
